


Get With The Program

by sapphire2309



Series: fire [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: (Obviously), Consent Issues, F/M, Kidnapping, spoilers through season 5, threat of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Neal, there's always been a line that Rachel wouldn't cross, somewhere between wanting his love at any cost and not hurting him. What if that line didn't exist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get With The Program

**Author's Note:**

> Written late last night for the prompt 'cry me a river' for TVU bingo. Inspiration (and a direct quote) drawn from Maya Lewis (Olivia Pope's mother)'s line in Scandal: "He ruined you. Cry me a river, Livvie. Whatever."  
> If you want cheerful rainbow unicorn fic, you're gonna have to look elsewhere. Sorry not sorry.  
>  **Disclaimer:** White Collar is Jeff Eastin's brainchild. Not mine.  
> 

"Rachel. Of course." Neal's voice stays ice-cold as he watches her.

"Neal, you know I like it better when you call me Rebecca."

Neal's face twists into an ugly grimace. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. So I took you."

He raises the wrist with the manacle. "And you have me chained up here like a dog. Now what?"

"Now we wait till you get with the program."

Neal wants to laugh, because she's so far from the real world, the world they exist in, that she may as well be on Jupiter. "Get with the program? You mean, pull a few more heists, sell the diamond, buy a castle somewhere, retire? And then what? Do you want my love? How, exactly, do you plan on getting that? Because I'm not going to be led around by the nose, not after you ruined me the way you did."

"Cry me a river, Neal. Whatever," Rachel says in a honeyed voice that chills him to the bone. "If I've ruined you already, then I wonder what you'll think of what I have in store for you."

She lunges forward, pins him to the wall and gazes into his eyes until she can see the fear growing in them.

Perfect.

"Don't look so worried, Neal. I won't do a single thing to you that you don't ask me to."

"Fine, then," he says. "Let me go."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I reserve the right to say no?" She gazes into his eyes innocently. "Whoops."

He grits his teeth against a tremor in his jaw. She smiles delicately.

"Well, enjoy your new home," she says. "I'll be in every morning, so you can let me know when you're ready to let me break the bones in your left forearm." She relaxes her grip on him, lets him slide down against the wall. (She was the only thing holding him up. Pathetic.)

"My left- What- Rachel!" Oh, the panic on his face is utterly _delicious_.

"Don't take too long. I might get _bored_." She flashes him one last grin, backs away, and flicks off the light.

"Rachel? Rachel!" he calls again, but she ignores him and climbs the stairs with ease.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
